


創口

by cstone9876



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Spoilers, M/M, Memories, Survivor Guilt
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 19:04:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4111708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cstone9876/pseuds/cstone9876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>有時候Clint可以忘記那些因為他而死去的人。<br/>例如Phil Coulson，例如Pietro Maximoff。<br/>但更多時候Clint會一再想起那些因為他而死去的人。<br/>例如Phil Coulson，例如Pietro Maximoff。</p>
            </blockquote>





	創口

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：婦聯2劇透，主要角色死亡，虐，忽略鷹仔的妻子跟小孩(但也沒有否認掉其存在，只是我不知道怎麼在這篇文裡加入他們的位子，所以略過了)，提及許多第二階段漫威電影，包含神盾局特工與婦聯2連動的集數，沒看過不影響理解，看過會對文中一些句子有比較好的理解。  
> 棄權：銀仔是他姐(妹)的，探員是Lola的，鷹仔是大家的，反正不是我的。

有時候Clint可以忘記那些因為他而死去的人。  
  
例如Phil Coulson，例如Pietro Maximoff。  
  
但更多時候Clint會一再想起那些因為他而死去的人。  
  
例如Phil Coulson，例如Pietro Maximoff。  
  
  
從馬戲團的無名小卒，到神盾頂級特工，再到地表最強英雄的一員。Clint Barton一路上走來得到太多人的幫助，卻也失去過太多幫助他的人。  
  
在他人生的某個階段裡，Phil Coulson曾經是唯一信任他的男人。當所有神盾特工對這個來路不明的弓箭手避之唯恐不及，是Coulson選擇將自己的後背義無反顧的交由他來守護。  
  
那一次的任務相當艱鉅，Clint差一點就死了。但是Coulson用溫柔又堅定的語氣叫他活下去，並承諾他只要活下去，Coulson就願意簽下他，成為他新任、也是永久的指揮官。  
  
所以Clint撐過來了，從地獄般的高燒中醒過來，將所有打進身體的子彈化為最鋒利的箭矢，釘進任務目標的眼窩裡。  
  
回過頭去，Coulson只是用帶著笑意的眼睛看著他，白色的襯衫大半都被遮擋在厚重的防彈衣之下，少數露出來的部分染滿暗紅汙漬。Clint知道那些都 是從自己右腹創口泉湧而出的血液，在他意識彌留的時間裡，只有一件事情是他能肯定的，就是Coulson在極度艱難的情況下替他做了一次緊急縫合。  
  
縫線並不漂亮，甚至可說是糟透了。但此後無論經歷了多麼痛苦的審問、在生死邊緣徘徊幾百次，只要Clint看見右腹上那條歪七扭八的縫合線，他就會記得有人還在那間辦公室裡等著自己回去。Clint會撫摸著那道傷疤，告訴自己要撐過去，要像Coulson說過的活下去。  
  
  
靠著一次次的命懸一線，他終究是贏得了Nick Fury的信任，與Coulson一同被派往新墨西哥州。在大雨中他張弓瞄準一名滿身泥巴的金髮壯漢，又在Coulson的命令聲中收手。  
  
當時Clint以為這只是又一次的特殊任務，卻沒想過會因此失去他此生唯一認定的指揮官。  
  
他記得眼前襲來的一片冰藍，記得自己像一隻被困在吊線中的傀儡，再怎麼掙扎也只能順著邪神的指令動作。他的靈魂被生生抽了出去，塞進一些他只要回想起來就會忍不住用箭將眼前所見一切撕成碎片的東西。  
  
他確實這麼做了。要知道，沒有什麼比一群在紐約上空飛舞的奇塔瑞軍隊更適合做洗腦後的發洩對象。  
  
只是就算他撕碎了一萬隻奇塔瑞人，Coulson在屍袋中的臉也不會恢復哪怕一分血色。  
  
他出席了Coulson的葬禮，復仇者、神盾特工，他們都去了。有些人能夠諒解他，有些人則不。這樣很好，Clint想，這是他應得的。Coulson是第一個將生命交到他手上的人，也是第一個因為他而死去的人。  
  
看著右腹曾一蹋糊塗，卻仍隨著時間逐漸癒合的創口，Clint不確定他胸口那個無形的大洞是不是總有一天也會被填補起來，不繼續在深夜裡帶來劇痛。  
  
  
Clint和「地表最強英雄」一起合作的次數並不多，他們在紐約大戰後分道揚鑣，神盾隨後又從內部崩解，他們偶爾才聯絡彼此。在僅有的幾次通訊 裡，Tony告訴他Pepper死了，但不是真的；Nat告訴他Nick Fury死了，但不是真的；Thor告訴他Loki死了，但他不能確定是不是真的。  
  
那Phil Coulson死了，或許也不是真的？  
  
每當這個念頭出現，Clint都會自嘲的笑笑，然後繼續將手中的箭矢一次三發、分別射進人形標靶的三個致命部位。  
  
  
某天手機裡傳來Steve一聲堅定的「Avengers Assemble」，於是復仇者在一個東歐小國重聚。Tony對於定位Loki權杖這件事一無所知，而Hill則守口如瓶。若說在長久的特工生涯中教會了 Clint什麼，那就是最好別對秘密追根究柢，即便你好奇的不行。  
  
他一向討厭雪地和森林，森林意味著視線不良，雪地則意味著他沒辦法有至高點優勢──這是Clint被Pietro Maximoff掀翻後唯一能想到的事。  
  
是啊，他確實沒看見這個長相帥氣的熊孩子跑過來跟他玩飛高高。  
  
Clint拉弓，卻為時已晚。碉堡的子彈擊中他右腹，恰好就命中他的舊傷口。那個曾由Phil Coulson親手為他縫合的創口，現在因為一個具有異能的孩子再度被撕裂開來，血肉模糊。  
  
最新科技確保了他的右腹不會留下任何疤痕，包括那道如今沉在血泊中醜陋的縫線。Clint一度開口想叫停再生搖籃，最後卻只是笑著喝下Tony遞來的飲料，什麼也沒有說。  
  
  
奧創是個蠢透了的計畫，那兩個顯然還需要監護人照顧的孩子也是──可惜他們手中握有大棍子。Clint一個回身用不致死的電擊箭阻止Wanda，他必須阻止，這正是他自紐約大戰後隱匿蹤跡，日夜精進技術的原因。  
  
他不能再被精神控制玩弄於股掌，他不能再失去其他人。  
  
與此同時，那個銀色的男孩又出現了，前來解救他的姐妹，這或多或少在Clint意料之內。他有十種能在近距離致人於死地的箭頭，他卻選擇了那隻電擊箭。  
  
每個人都值得第二次機會。  
  
在他第一次被掀翻到中槍之間那短短數秒，他鷹隼一般的眼睛看清了Pietro，他看見了那雙眼睛之中的良善。  
  
就像Coulson曾經獨排眾議接納他，他也想要給這倆孩子一個重生的契機。  
  
  
在韓國他失去了Natasha，他確實擔心，但他對強韌的俄羅斯女特工有足夠的信心，儘管對不能接住她的自己有滿腔怒火，Clint仍聽命把棺材一般的再生搖籃送到Tony手裡。  
  
他其實不真的在乎那倆科研人士在樓上鼓搗些什麼，但他的眼睛從不放過任何動靜，於是事情在Pietro出現的那一刻改變了。Clint一槍打碎天花 板，Pietro慘摔在他面前，Clint槍口對著他，用同樣一句話諷刺回去，但此時右腹早已癒合的傷口卻突然從深處抽痛起來，就像裡頭裹了一把瑞士刀在 翻攪著，Clint說不出原因。  
  
那個叫幻視的傢伙造成了一股不小的騷動，他舉起了Thor的錘子。這確實很不可思議，也具有意外強勁的說服力，當初Thor在新墨西哥都曾無法移動它一分一毫，而幻視卻輕鬆通過了其「Worthy測驗」，不得不說這對幾近分裂的復仇者來說是一大安慰。  
  
──新墨西哥州，那是一切的開端。那場大雨、那位被貶的神明、那張複合弓、那支耳麥、那聲「Barton」──  
  
「嘿，老頭。」Pietro不太流利又帶有濃厚東歐口音的英文打斷Clint越陷越深的思緒。  
  
他的眼神就和當初在雪地時一樣清亮透明，Pietro不饒人的耍著嘴皮子，但Clint光看著他的眼睛，一句話也沒聽進去。Wanda略帶無奈的制止她的 兄弟，然後Clint查覺到相較其他復仇者，這兩個孩子最為親近也最信任自己。Clint掩去嘴角的微微笑意，領著他們去戰鬥預備室挑選制服──和跑鞋。  
  
不知何時，Clint的右腹不再痛了。  
  
  
Wanda跟Pietro的能力著實驚人，但Clint知道他們一時半會還需要一名「監護人」，於是他選擇在東歐戰場上一路跟著Wanda，一方面是因為相較她的兄弟，她的精神狀態顯然不夠穩定，另一方面是因為他壓根連Pietro的影子都看不見。  
  
當城市違反地心引力飛上天空，他便知道Wanda需要時間冷靜，所以他技巧性的將她帶進一間較為安全的房舍。他告訴她，就算只有弓和箭，他還是會回去面對機械大軍，因為這是他的職責。如果她願意踏出這一道門，她就能夠得到重生的機會，她就能成為復仇者。  
  
Clint沒有告訴她的，是曾經有個叫做Phil Coulson的男人救了他的命，也給了他一次新生的機會。  
  
「妳在這裡很安全，我會叫你兄弟來接妳。」Clint說道，但他其實完全沒有頭緒該怎麼找到那個來無影去無蹤的孩子，他只是單純的賦予了Pietro全然的信任。  
  
Clint本以為這會是自己的最後一擊，所以他用上自己最後的秘密武器，然後將一切都賭在身後那扇緊閉的大門裡、賭在那兩個比任何人都要堅強的孩子身上。  
  
第一次在死亡邊緣，Wanda推開那扇門救了他。而後Pietro跑來領走了她，留下Clint一個人呼吸揚起的塵土。Clint抽出一支箭瞄準Pietro，看見這一幕的人肯定會認為只是個玩笑，殊不知他其實是認真的想射中Pietro的腿或是隨便哪裡。  
  
那孩子自以為Clint看不出他的心思──Steve才說了橋上依舊非常危險，他就抱著姊妹帶頭往前衝，打算在Clint到達之前先為他清除一些威脅。確實他的箭所剩不多，但被一個孩子這樣過度保護，Clint殺氣跟笑意融在一塊，變成了無處發洩的怒意。  
  
等這事結了，他非得教訓教訓Pietro。  
  
  
然後他冷不防迎來了第二次的死亡關頭。  
  
這一次Pietro救了他，卻沒有人可以來把Pietro領走。Clint那超乎常人的視力用在此時顯然太過殘酷，他看著對方身上數不盡的彈孔，看著暗紅色的血液染滿他的緊身衣，就像Coulson當初穿在防彈衣下的白襯衫一樣。  
  
只差這次那些血液不是從Clint體內流出來的。  
  
意識到這點的Clint發現自己願意拿一切交換那些讓對方支離破碎的創口。那不該是他，這麼痛苦的死法不該發生在這個甫獲重生的孩子身上。  
  
第二次了，他喚不回對方臉上任何血色。  
  
Clint麻木的將懷中哭鬧的男孩交還給他的母親，麻木的看著被拖上救生艦的Pietro，麻木的倒在後者身邊的椅子上。躺下後他感覺到自己腹部有些溫熱濕黏，他知道就算表面已經癒合，但那個Coulson親手縫上的傷口一直都在。  
  
在他體內最深處，如同烙印一般，等待著時機將他一次從裡到外撕扯開來。  
  
看來就是現在。  
  
Clint引以為傲的雙眼逐漸失去焦距，他用最後一點力氣伸出手，握住Pietro冰涼的手。  
  
  
  
有時候Clint可以忘記那些因為他而死去的人。  
  
例如Phil Coulson，例如Pietro Maximoff。  
  
但更多時候Clint會一再想起那些因為他而死去的人。  
  
例如Phil Coulson，例如Pietro Maximoff。  
  
  
-FIN-


End file.
